Black Night, Blue Day
by Bethany-Q
Summary: A new diva wakes up one morning to discover her life was about to become very different. How would the events of what happened the night before change her entire life? Include: Randy, Jeff Hardy, Shane McMahon, others.


**A/N : **Yes, I'm starting a new story so we will see how it goes. Please tell me what you think. Also, I'm using Shane as the bad guy simply because he plays one so well and is fun to write that way. I've tried writing him as a good guy, but it's tough. I actually miss him and think he should come back to Raw to take over Vince's heel role, but that's probably quite a long ways down t he road. I was also happy to hear Randy won the title so I've included him in the story as well. He's a great worker in the ring and despite the character he plays on TV, deserves some reward for his efforts. As for Jeff, he's just a complete hottie and always fun to write. Hopefully he'll be in line for a title shot someday too but I'm not holding my breath. Enjoy the story and don't forget to let me know what you think.

**Summary: **A new diva wakes up one morning to discover her life was about to become very different. How would the events of what happened the night before change her entire life? Include: Randy, Jeff Hardy, Shane McMahon, others.

**Chapter 1**

I woke up not knowing where I was. All I knew is that my head hurt and I was clearly hung over. The last thing I remember was Shane McMahon of all people, the boss's son, carrying me to my car from the club. Where he found me I was unsure. What happened when I got here, wherever here was, I'm not sure.

Suddenly my cell phone rang, blaring in my ear like a canon.

"Tamara, it's Randy, you okay?"

I tried to get up from the bed where I was sleeping, but it was almost too painful. I moved my legs slightly hoping to get them to the floor, and that's when I realized I felt a pain shoot through my body like nothing before. Everything was starting to come back to me in a flash.

I took a quick opportunity to look around, and that's when I discovered I was surrounded by very expensive silk sheets in a very expensive hotel room. It had McMahon written all over it. I looked down to see what I was wearing and it was nothing. I was naked under the covers and my clothes were lying on the floor next to the bed.

"What the hell happened?" I asked myself.

That's when the most telling visual of all came to me. Looking down underneath the covers I noticed stains of blood. I couldn't move my legs because I was too sore to move.

"Oh my God." I said to myself as I raised a hand to my face.

I shook my head and quickly remembered that I was holding my cell phone and Randy Orton was on the other line asking me how I was.

"Randy?" I said, my voice now filled with panic.

"Tamara, where are you? I've been trying to call you all night. You left the club and no one knew where you went. Jeff is going out of his mind right now." Randy replied, with a hint of frustration in his voice.

Randy Orton was my best friend and also the best friend of my current boyfriend Jeff Hardy. Jeff and I weren't exactly on the best of terms right now and Randy decided to take me out to kind of "clear my head". Well, one thing was for sure, my head wasn't clear and now I was starting to panic about the previous night's events.

"Randy, you have to come get me. I don't know what happened, but, I…" I couldn't keep my voice from shaking and finally broke into tears. Based on my condition there was just no telling what had happened to me.

The odd thing about all of this was that I barely knew Shane McMahon. It made no sense that he would be the one to escort me from the club. Did he find me in this condition and was simply trying to protect the company name by getting me the hell out of there and letting me sleep it all off, or did my clothes come off after we got here? Did I make a pass at him, or did he invite me back to his hotel room and I just don't remember it? There were way too many questions that needed to be answered. One thing was for sure, someone had fucked me pretty good, I just couldn't figure out if that's what I actually wanted to have happen, and that's why I was a broken mess right now.

"Okay Tamara, I'll be right there. Where are you?"

As soon as I finished telling Randy where I was (I had to look at the brochure on the nightstand to figure it out), I hung up the phone and started to cry. Randy would be there shortly and I had to somehow get out of bed and clean up. I was a disaster right now and was still trying to figure out how I would explain everything, especially when I had no clue myself. Then there was Jeff. He was already pissed at me and this definitely wasn't going to help. I started to wonder if maybe I should keep it a secret. I had known Randy a long time, he would have my back I was sure of it, but then what if Jeff found out? Not only would he hate me, but he would probably take all his anger out on Randy.

Slowly making my way across the floor, I saw a shiny button from a man's suit. I picked it up and looked at the emblem and noticed this wasn't just any suit, it was one that only the very rich would wear. My mind traced back to Shane McMahon again.

I'd only known him casually whenever he decided to show up for Raw. I was one of the newest divas and was still trying to get to know everyone. Shane hardly ever mingled with talent unless he was involved in some sort of storyline or promotion that needed his services, and that generally dealt with the big superstars in the company like Cena, Orton, Candice and so on. I was just starting out, doing mostly Heat matches. That's how I met Jeff. He saw something in me and we started training together. Meeting him was simply one of the best days of my life. One year later, we're still together and I've finally become a permanent diva on the Raw roster. Except for a few bumps along the road, things were pretty good. As I walked over to the mirror and looked at my bloodshot eyes, I wondered how all of that would now change.

There was an explanation for my current condition and I knew I had to find out what it was. Maybe it was just something silly. You know, maybe I got a little too crazy, decided to get up on the bar, start stripping and dancing around. I could see something like that making the heir to the WWE a little nervous. The WWE was already having a hard time keeping its name clean in light of all the recent steroid busts. Me getting stinking drunk and dancing around naked on a bar certainly wouldn't have helped that at all. But then as I laughed at myself knowing full well that isn't what happened, I looked back at the sheets and started to wonder, was I raped, or was it consensual? Maybe Randy would have some answers when he arrived. Maybe not. The last thing I wanted to do was seek the help of Shane McMahon. My boss, a man I hardly knew, and quite possibly the man who put me in this position in the first place.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think, I'd love to hear from you!!!!**


End file.
